Gigantour
Gigantour Gigantour is the name of a sporadically organised traveling heavy metal music festival organized by Megadeth's Dave Mustaine. The tour was founded in 2005 with dates across North America (see also Gigantour 2005), and the 2006 and 2007 line-ups also traveled to Australia. The bands appearing at the festival were chosen by Mustaine.The tour is set as an alternative to tours such as Ozzfest.The name "Gigantour" was inspired by the classic 1960s anime ''Gigantor.''The most recent Gigantour took place in 2013 The Festival The lineup of the inaugural Gigantour was composed of bands that Dave Mustaine particularly enjoyed touring with in the past. Mustaine invited Dream Theater, Nevermore and Overkill. The subsequent editions of Gigantour also featured Mustaine's personal choices, such as Anthrax, The Dillinger Escape Plan, and Fear Factory. Gigantour 2: North America (2006) Line-Up Guitar-Vocals:Dave Mustaine Lead Guitar:Glen Drover Bass Guitar:James LoMenzo Drums:Shawn Drover Main Stage Megadeth,Lamb Of God,Opeth,Arch Enemy Second Stage Overkill,Into Eternity,Sanctity,The SmashUp Tour Dates September 6 Boise, ID - Idaho Center 08 Oakland, CA - Oakland Coliseum 09 San Diego, CA - Cox Arena 10 San Bernardino, CA - Hyundai Pavilion 12 Las Vegas, NV - House of Blues 13 Phoenix, AZ - Dodge Theatre 15 West Valley City, UT - E Center 16 Greenwood Village, CO - Coors Amphitheatre 17 Albuquerque, NM - Journal Pavilion 19 Oklahoma City, OK - Zoo Amphitheatre 21 Milwaukee, WI - Eagles Ballroom 22 Chicago, IL - Congress Theatre 23 Columbus, OH - Nationwide Arena 24 Clarkston, MI - DTE Energy Music Theatre 25 Toronto, ON - Molson Amphitheatre 27 Montreal, QC - Bell Centre 28 Uniondale, NY - Nassau Coliseum 29 Boston, MA - Bank of America Pavilion 30 Holmdel, NJ - PNC Bank Arts Center October 01 Atlantic City, NJ - House of Blues 03 Portsmouth, VA - NTelos Wireless Pavilion 04 Charleston, SC - The Plex 06 Tampa, FL - St. Pete Times Forum 07 Sunrise, FL - BankAtlantic Center 08 Orlando, FL - Hard Rock Live Notable Incidents Guest Singers At the September 23 show in Columbus, Ohio, Angela Gossow joined Megadeth onstage during the second half of "Peace Sells". Earlier in the show, during Overkill's final song, two members of Lamb of God joined them onstage.needed. At the September 25 show in Toronto, Angela Gossow, Randy Blythe, and Bobby "Blitz" Ellsworth joined Megadeth on stage and sang the final part of "Peace Sells" with him. Lack of a second stage on some tour stops At the September 9 show in San Diego, September 24 in Clarkston Michigan, and September 29 show in Boston, there was no second stage. The bands that performed were, in order of appearance, Overkill, Arch Enemy, Opeth, Lamb of God, and Megadeth. September 30, 2006 - Holmdel, NJ Mike Portnoy from Dream Theater joined Overkill on stage for their song "Elimination". Gigantour 2: Australia (2006) Line-Up Guitar-Vocals:Dave Mustaine Lead Guitar:Glen Drover Bass Guitar:James LoMenzo Drums:Shawn Drover Tour Dates October 21 Brisbane - Riverstage 22 Sydney - Hordern Pavilion 24 Melbourne - Festival Hall Gigantour 3: Australia (2007) Line-Up Guitar-Vocals:Dave Mustaine Bass:James LoMenzo Lead Guitar:Glen Drover Drums:Shawn Drover Tour Dates November 10 Perth - Metro City 12 Adelaide - Thebarton Theatre 13 Melbourne - Festival Hall 15 Sydney - Luna Park Big Top 16 Sydney - Luna Park Big Top 18 Brisbane - Riverstage Gigantour 3 : UK (2008) Line-Up Guitar-Vocals:Dave Mustaine Bass:James LoMenzo Lead Guitar: Chris Broderick Drums:Shawn Drover Tour Dates February 17 Norwich - UEA 18 Nottingham - Nottingham Rock City 19 Glasgow - Carling Academy Glasgow 20 Newcastle - Carling Academy Newcastle 22 Birmingham - Carling Academy Birmingham 23 Manchester - Manchester Academy 24 London - Brixton Academy Gigantour 3: North America (2008) Line-Up Guitar-Vocals:Dave Mustaine Bass:James LoMenzo Lead Guitar:Chris Broderick Drums:Shawn Drover Tour Dates April 12 - Denver, CO - The Fillmore 13 - Albuquerque, NM - Journal Pavilion 15 - Dallas, TX - Nokia Theatre at Grand Prairie 16 - Corpus Christi, TX - Concrete Street Pavilion 17 - Houston, TX - Verizon Wireless Theater 19 - Louisville, KY - Louisville Gardens 20 - Atlanta, GA - Masquerade Music Park 22 - New York, NY - Hammerstein Ballroom 23 - New York, NY - Hammerstein Ballroom 25 - Worcester, MA - Palladium 26 - Columbia, MD - Merriweather Post Pavilion 28 - Quebec City, QC - Pavilion De La Jeunesse 29 - Montreal, QC - Bell Centre 30 - Toronto, ON - Arrow Hall May 1 - London, ON - John Labatt Centre 3 - Clarkston, MI - DTE Energy Music Theatre 4 - Cleveland, OH - Time Warner Cable Amphitheater 6 - Chicago, IL - Aragon Ballroom (Chicago) 7 - Milwaukee, WI - Eagles Ballroom 9 - Minneapolis, MN - Myth 10 - Winnipeg, MB - Winnipeg Convention Centre 11 - Saskatoon, SK - Prairieland Exhibition Hall 12 - Edmonton, AB - Shaw Conference Centre 14 - Calgary, AB - The Corral 16 - Vancouver, BC - Pacific Coliseum 17 - Salem, OR - Salem Armory 19 - San Jose, CA - Event Center @ San Jose State 20 - San Diego, CA - Cox Arena 21 - Long Beach, CA - Long Beach Arena 22 - Mesa, AZ - Mesa Amphitheatre Gigantour 4 (2012) Line-Up Vocals-Guitar:Dave Mustaine Bass:David Ellefson Lead Guitar:Chris Broderick Drums:Shawn Drover Tour Dates January 26 - Camden, NJ - Susquehanna Bank Center 27 - Uncasville, CT - Mohegan Sun Arena 28 - New York, NY - The Theater at Madison Square Garden 29 - Lowell, MA - Tsongas Arena February 1 - Glens Falls, NY - Glens Falls Civic Center 2 - Quebec City, QC - Colisee Pepsi Arena 3 - Montreal, QC - Bell Centre 5 - Kingston, ON - K-Rock Centre 7 - Oshawa, ON - General Motors Centre 8 - Hamilton, ON - Copps Coliseum 9 - Auburn Hills, MI - The Palace of Auburn Hills 10 - Chicago, IL - Aragon Ballroom 12 - Milwaukee, WI - Eagles Ballroom 14 - St. Paul, MN - Myth 16 - Saskatoon, SK - Prairieland Park 17 - Edmonton, AB - Shaw Conference Centre 18 - Calgary, AB - Big 4 Building 20 - Abbotsford, BC - Abbotsford Ent & Sports Centre 21 - Kent, WA - Showare Center 23 - San Jose, CA - Events Center 24 - Universal City, CA - Gibson Amphitheatre 25 - Phoenix, AZ - Comerica Theatre 26 - Albuquerque, NM - Tingley Coliseum 28 - Denver, CO - The Fillmore Auditorium March 1 - Dallas, TX - The Palladium 2 - Houston, TX - Verizon Wireless Theater 3 - Austin, TX - ACL Live at The Moody Theater Gigantour 5 (2013) Line-Up Guitar-Vocals:Dave Mustaine Bass:David Ellefson Lead Guitar:Chris Broderick Drum:Shawn Drover Tour Dates July 3 - Gilford, NH – Meadowbrook 5 - Uncasville, CT – Mohegan Sun Arena 6 - Canandaigua, NY – Marvin Sands PAC 8 - Clarkston, MI – DTE Energy Music Theatre 9 - Chicago, IL – Allstate Arena 10 - Youngstown, OH – Covelli Center 12 - Dallas, TX – Gexa Energy Pavilion 13 - Lubbock, TX – Lonestar Amphitheatre 14 - Corpus Christi, TX – Concrete Street Amphitheatre 16 - Oklahoma City, OK – Zoo Amphitheatre 18 - Bloomington, IL – US Cellular Coliseum 19 - Milwaukee, WI – Eagles Ballroom 20 - Cadott, WI – Chippewa Valley Music Festival 22 - Winnipeg, MB – MTS Center 23 - Calgary, AB – Stampede Corral 26 - Edmonton, AB – Rexall Place 27 - Dawson Creek, BC – EnCana Events Centre 29 - Abbotsford, BC – Abbotsford Entertainment Center 30 - Everett, WA – Comcast Arena August 1 - West Valley City, UT – Maverik Center 2 - Denver, CO – 1st Bank Center 4 - Fargo, ND – Scheels Arena 7 - New York, NY – Hammerstein Ballroom 9 - Camden, NJ – Susquehanna Bank Center 10 - Montreal, QC – Heavy MTL 11 - Toronto, ON – Molson Canadian Amphitheatre External Links Gigantour Offical Website